MACARTHUR naruto
by chibiwarri0r
Summary: this is based from the book MACARTHUR all about 4 boys who're all into drugs...


AUTHOR NOTES

**AUTHOR NOTES!!**

**Well this is a fan-fiction based from my favorite book.. MACARTHUR by Bob Ong…. The book was outrageously hilarious and I think that replacing the original characters with some of the naruto characters would make the story even more wacky!! Nyahaha!! **

**The story is about four friends which will be starred by..**

**Naruto- Cyrus**

**Sasuke-noel**

**Jim- kiba**

**Shikamaru- voltron**

**And the other characters…**

**Sakura-lyla… sorry to break it but there's no sasusaku involved…lyla is the older sister of noel**

**Hinata- marilen…no naruhina too.. and her role here sucks!! Sorry hinata fans!!**

**Moegi- apple the younger sister of noel and lyla**

**Mikoto-sally mother of noel**

**Fugaku-father of noel..since the name wasn't mentioned**

**Yoshino- seding, voltron's mother I wanted it to be tsunade but shikamaru's got a mother alright..**

**Justo- jiraiya…er0-sennin isn't a perv in this fic people!!**

**The villains…**

**Kabuto- Edwin**

**Orochimaru- jules **

**Chouza- topak, in translation… out of his mind**

**The story is about four boys who're addicted to drugs and how their lives changed because of their obsession with it…don't worry the story isn't really angsty or dramatic…well in my book it's great!**

**My greatest apologies to mr. bob ong… sorry if I used your story sir..but it was your greatest book ever!!**

**And I also apologize to the readers since I'm talking too much and don't worry I won't be so talkative on my future updates…**

**Without any further ado, may I present…………**

* * *

** Chapter 1  
**

"**thief! Thief!" a fat lady cried…to be exact the daimyo's wife**

A young boy swiftly runs, holding an expensive looking necklace in a closed fist. He hopped along the way since there are tons of sidewalk vendors, blocking the pathway, but on the contrary, the only thing that the people can see when they turn is his shadow since he has that sprinter legs of his, a lot of men tried to chase after the so called thief but none of them succeeded and gets left behind. Some of the vendors tried to catch him too, by throwing rotten vegetables and fruits on him but the same thing just happened. He got away. There are some loafers who just cheered and joked around. The blond haired thief gave a grin and even waved and that's when he notices that some men still hasn't give up chasing him. He made a right turn in an alleyway where he usually makes his sweet escape but the alleyway was blocked mountain of garbage, a foul smell coming from the human intestine, lingers in the air he made another turn and three men were still tailing behind he ran straight forward to the next alleyway where he has to make a big leap over a high wall with the aid of another mountain of garbage, but at that morning the mountain of garbage is gone! And he has a feeling that he's going to have a very unpleasant in other words, BAD day. He swallowed the necklace before heading back to the main road. In another turn one of the men were only steps away from him and when he turned front he wasn't able to evade the old guy who looked like a ramen delivery man and before you know it he's soaking wet with ramen noodles all over him, not to mention the old guy too, he ran as fast as he could and didn't even mind that he left one of his nin-sandals and ran even faster, he forced his legs to accelerate even though he's stamina's nearly going to zero percent. He didn't avoid the ones chasing him but he want past them with his great speed and making them tired will bring him to safety. He never looked back and never heard a single thing. Run. Run. Run. Noticing that they all got tired of chasing him, he gave up as well. Kneeling down to the ground, his hands placed on his thighs, beads of sweat racing down and out of his skin, gasping for breath. He felt the heavy grip of chouza, getting a good grip on his arm and wrapping it around his neck.

"You son of a bitch! You're really a poop aren't ya!"

His face nearly beaten black and blue, his neck reddening and a bunch of cuts, wounds and bruises in his entire body. Naruto repeatedly told the police that he hasn't got the necklace.

"take him away!" chouza ordered to one of the officers and locked naruto in a cell and now behind bars. The police officer talked to the 200-pounds complainant.

"you heard the boy ma'am. He said that the necklace is not in his hands at we even saw that there's no sign of your jewelry. If you like, we'll call you if we caught his companions, and since the syndicate was the one holding them. He's not the only one. Or we won't be able to recover what they took from you" the cop explains .

Since the daimyo's wife already blurted out the things she wanted to say, she's has no choice but to leave after giving her contact details and frowned. The cop headed to naruto's cell and talked with him in between the bars.

"we have nothing to feed you BOY! And if you want to get out of here you have to surrender, what you have to surrender" he yelled

4 hours passed and he finally took the necklace out. Coming from his intestine down to his anus. Chouza handed a small pack of detergent to naruto to clean it. "use the old to toothbrush and scrub it thoroughly. If I see any feces left I'll make you eat that thing again!!" chouza roared. And naruto has no choice but to follow the fatass' orders and afterwards he surrendered the 18K necklace after cleaning it, and headed home like nothing happened.

"silver?" one of the cops asked chouza.

"I think it's white gold sir, man the bastard knows how to choose its victim eh..that's why the big fat lady was so mad"

"well take it to the pawnshop, for extra credit and before the lady returns"

**End….**

* * *

**That's chapter 1 folks! Wait for my next update!! iknow it's sorta short but i'm just sticking to the storyline...**

**Chibiwarri0r**


End file.
